


i wanna do bad things with you

by carrow



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrow/pseuds/carrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco isn’t supposed to be drunk, he has things to do. Important things. Very important things that need to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna do bad things with you

**Author's Note:**

> Bad things by Jace Everett is a very interesting song. ;)  
> (Proof-reading this I noticed it can be read as established relationship, but since there's no mention to it I chose not to tag this as such)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Just some beers and a few rounds of FIFA, Kevin had said, the lying liar.

Marco isn’t supposed to be drunk, he has things to do. Important things. Very important things that need to be done.

He’s not supposed to be drunk at Kevin’s house with this bunch of idiots he calls teammates – which are all equally drunk – and doing things like shouting at each other or dancing to this weird music. Why are they even dancing for fuck’s sake?

Marco needs to go home; he has things to do, dammit! But it’s late and Pierre won’t stop replacing his empty beer bottles with full cold ones and Kevin’s couch is really fucking comfortable.

Of course, the reason Marco can’t make himself leave has nothing to do with 6 ft of pale skin wrapped around Mats like an octopus. Not at all. Marco is not glued to the couch because of reddened cheeks and a sleepy satisfied look. And most of all, he definitely isn’t having trouble breathing properly – even with this hoodie off and wearing a v-neck – because of the way Erik fucking Durm, of all people, is moving his stupid hips like he knows what he is doing.

And God, does he know.

Somewhere between his sixth beer and Lukasz sitting at his side to talk about something Marco doesn’t care, Mats manages to disentangle himself from Erik's impossibly lean and grabby limbs and vanishes from their little party (and if Neven is nowhere to be seen, it must be a coincidence, really), leaving the blond dancing alone, which he doesn’t even seem to notice.

 

What Erik does notice is how Marco has been staring for who knows how long and ignoring poor Lukasz’ happy babble in order to watch Erik dance alone. It’s not like Erik’s intoxicated brain really cares about Lukasz right now, so he stares right back at Marco.

It kind of feels like a little game, just a playful challenge. Erik’s not used to drinking so the sudden boldness the effects of alcohol give him are quite liberating, you could say. Quiet, shy, blushing Erik would never. Luckily, that’s not how Erik feels at the moment.

He feels like dancing, like spontaneously moving his body to whatever beat is playing, like testing how much he can tease Marco.

He tries to spin around, arms raised over his head making his stupidly tight shirt raise exposing most of his back muscles, but ends up crashing against Sven who’s giggling uncontrollably while he leans forward, wrapping an arm around Erik’s waist and keeping his bottle up with the other.

Erik sighs, there goes impressing Marco, and puts his hands on Sven's shoulders not sure if to push him off or to make sure he won’t fall. “Keep this up and he’s gonna fuck your brains out right here in the middle of the room.” Sven says, sounding a lot more sober than he looks.

A surprised “What?” is all Erik manages before Sven buries his face on the crook of Erik’s neck. “Probably on the coffee table. Which would make Kevin real angry.” Sven follows his words with a fit of giggles and spins them around completely out of tune with the music playing. “Let’s not make Kevin angry, eh” He says, turning around and stumbling into the kitchen.

Before Erik even understands what just happened, there are warm hands on his waist under his shirt and someone breathing on his neck. He wonders for a second what is it with people and randomly grabbing him but then Marco’s voice is whispering in his ear and damn, that’s very nice, to say the least.

“I really like this song, don’t you?” Marco says and he’s trying to dance but it’s kind of awkward and clumsy with his torso almost glued to Erik's back, not that Erik matters.

For the first time he pays attention to the song and the first words he hears are I wanna do bad things with you and he freezes for a second, but Marco couldn’t have made himself more clear and Erik's inebriated brain is screaming why not so he goes back to dancing and if he pushes against Marco a little more than necessary… well, it’s not like Marco is complaining.

Marco’s hands are apparently doing a dance of their own and Erik could stay there for the rest of the night; head thrown back resting on Marco’s shoulder, Marco finally moving at the same pace as him, his hands splayed on Erik's chest under the shirt - kepping them as close as humanly possible and the music loud enough they can barely hear what is going on around them.

Sooner than later, though, Marco is leading them through Kevin’s corridor and into a bathroom. Erik has time enough to turn around when Marco closes the door and then they’re kissing like they are starved for affection, hands all over each other, lips crashing almost painfully. It's a mess of tongue and teeth and heat and Erik doesn't want it to stop.

But as soon as Erik puts his hands under Marco’s shirt, the older shoves him back and Erik lands rather ungracefully on the closed toilet seat. He looks up at Marco who takes his shirt of before straddling Erik. 

The position is uncomfortable at best, what with the small space and it being a bathroom, but Marco is so warm; his hands, his chest, his freaking mouth nibbling at Erik’s neck and jawline. And Erik can’t help but touch, it's not like he's trying to resist, anyway.

His hands travel from the bottom of Marco's spine to his shoulderblades then dowm his chest and abs, finally resting at Marco's hips pulling him down and closer. And holy hell, Erik doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or just Marco but Erik is almost dizzy with the proximity and the heat of Marco's breath.

“You’re a hell of a fucking tease” Marco mumbles against Erik’s skin, right under his ear and Erik downright whimpers, head thrown back again and fingertips gripping Marco with force enough to leave a mark. “How about you show me what you can do, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and criticism is always welcomed.  
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
